Contagious pairing
by Sei-chan
Summary: The DigiDestined are called up to the DigitalWorld AGAIN, but this time the digimon need their help. The DigitalWorld is disappearing!! (Ongoing)
1. Minus one

# Disclaimers: I do not own Digimon, so please don't be mad at me for anything, it's only for fun

I couldn't put myself to use the real names of the characters, I mean the Japanese names, because it seemed abnormal to me since I live in America and only seen it in English. Please bare with me. LOL

This is a KariXT.K. and YoleiXKen fic, so people who don't like these pairings, live with it or just don't read my work (even if that would make me really really really sad because it's the first time I've even posted on fanfiction.net. If you want me to continue, tell me about it. :P

Sei-chan ([st_rodrigue@hotmail.com][1])

# Contagious pairing

# Chapter 1

Minus one

It's been so long since they had gone to the DigitalWorld, Davis was starting to get bored. The good thing was that Demiveemon kept staying with him even thought he didn't have anything to do with the other world anymore.

The little monster was munching on a chocolate bare, not seeing the bored look on Davis's face.

The DiTerminal was not ringing as much as it used to, he didn't see the others as much as he used to. School was the only place he could meet them once in a while, but just a quick hello was not always enough. Hell, he even missed T.K.! That wasn't good.

"Well, at least he's not with Kari."

Letting out an other sigh, he eyed his Digimon whom was still eating like a pig, as usual. And he didn't feel like eating himself, something had to be wrong with him.

That's when the DiTerminal rang. Grunting, he picked himself up and reached for it. "What is it this time, another picnic?"

As long as he remembered, picnics were the only reason Yolei could find herself to see Ken. Couldn't she see him alone or something? He was tired of having to meet her, Cody and Ken all the time, he wanted to see Kari. Yolei wasn't the most calm one, and he was depressed these days. She didn't help with her "happy happy joy joy" personality.

He was surprised by what he saw, it wasn't Yolei at all.

Demiveemon jumped on his back and looked at the terminal. "What is it Davis?" Closing the terminal and turned to Demiveemon with a huge grin on his face.

"It's Izzy, there's something wrong with the DigitalWorld!" Almost jumping in happiness, Davis picked his goggles up and ran out of his room pulling Demiveemon behind him to make it seem, as always, that it was some kind of new teddy bear to his family.

His sister stopped him in front of the door with a threatening look. "I know where you're going Davis! You're going to see Matt am I right?"

He pushed her aside. "Get out of my way! I'm going to see Kari!" He ran out almost closing the door on his sister's nose who was still yelling she knew he was meeting T.K.'s brother.

***

It had been so long they had seen each other, the DigitalWorld's problem meant nothing to them for one minute. Besides, a couple of hugs to each other wouldn't hurt and some people wouldn't mind getting close to Kari.

Yolei was dancing around with Kari in her arms. "Ah! Ah! Kari! It's been so long! Why won't you call me?" Kari just smiled sweetly. "Why don't you?", she answered as she then started to giggle.

Yolei had a puzzled look on her face. "Hey, you're right. Why didn't I?" Kari was laughing her head out, Yolei had this way of saying things that always made her laugh even if sometimes she didn't really. She was mostly the silent type, like Ken. _That may be why she likes him so much_, she guessed keeping a large smile on her face.

Yolei then pulled her friend in a corner of the room so that the others wouldn't hear. "So, how far have you gone with T.K.?" Kari almost jumped three meters away, how far? That's right, how far had she really gone with him? Nowhere because there wasn't anything between them. T.K. was just a good friend after all. "He's my friend Yolei!"

The young girl had a doll look on her face. Taking her helmet off, she almost hit Kari on the head if it hadn't been for her I-have-no-clue-about-what-you're-talking-about look. "Just don't tell me you prefer Davis please…"

Kari had no time to answer as Davis, hearing his name out of Yolei's mouth, was trying to know what they were talking about. Yolei growled. Kari wasn't helping, she was not going to answer. She had to do something about her and T.K.!

And as far as she knew, T.K. was as clueless as she was, or maybe just a little shy. He never explained what he meant when he dropped some hints to her and Kari was too spaced out in her world to try to find a meaning.

Cracking her knuckles, she laughed evilly. She could do it, only her good deed could get them together. Feeling the fire burning in her body, she tried to come up with a plan, any plan! As long as it gets them together. The "problem", what ever it was, in the DigitalWorld could give her an idea. She only needed to know.

Turning to Izzy, she smiled to him. "So, what IS the problem?"

Feeling like he should somehow retreat, Izzy looked at the younger girl in front of him. Why did she have that look on her face? She was plotting something and her eyes was telling him it wasn't going to be good.

He sweat dropped. "Well, it seems that the DigitalWorld is disappearing. I tried to contact Tentomon, but he won't respond."

Yolei jumped on him and started to yell. "AND YOU CAN SAY THAT WITH A COOL VOICE!!??!! The DigitalWorld is disappearing for Christ sake!" Izzy faked a smile. "That's why I called of you."

"Why didn't you call the older DigiDestined too?" Izzy turned around to face Ken who kept the same cool look on his face, but he could see he was actually worried about the situation. "Well, they ARE coming but… There's none of our Digimon to be seen so you'll be more helpful then us."

The party was over, only grave faces filled the room. What were they going to do?

"Have you tried to analyse what ever is happening?", questioned Cody. Himself, as one of the new DigiDestined never saw a colliding DigitalWorld before. He wondered what was happening on the other side and if there would be any consequences to their world.

Turning to his computer, Izzy looked at the map of the DigitalWorld that was slowly fading out of his screen. "No. If I'd had, the other world would have been half gone by now." He was right, there was no time to waste.

Slamming Izzy on the back, Yolei gave him a big smile. "What are we waiting for then! DigiPort open!"

Izzy looked at all of them as they slowly faded to go threw the portal of his computer. He wanted to slam his head against his desk, what was he going to do? Of course, he was what they called a genius, but even genius have a hard time solving some problems. And this one…this one, he had no idea. If course, the DigitalWorld had separated itself once for its own good but it was nothing compared to this!

***

** **

Landing on some large plain, they all looked around. Nothing odd to be seen, they'd have to separate and look after all.

"Right, then I'll work with…" Davis was cut off by Yolei before he could even finish what he wanted to say. "…with Ken of course! I'll work with Cody, T.K. and Kari you go together." Davis couldn't believe this, even Yolei was against his poor lonely heart. He looked up at Ken, not really a dating material if you know what I mean, but he was his friend so working with him wasn't that bad. But…he wanted to be with Kari! He wanted to show off to her by finding what was wrong with the DigitalWorld.

Yolei looked at a calm Ken and a gloomy Davis walking away towards the mountains. Then turned around to see T.K. and Kari talking to each other as they made their way to the forest. This was PERFECTO, as she always said. That way they could talk to each other and maybe Kari would remember what she'd told her before.

If it didn't work, she knew she could come up with something more daring. She hoped she had to, because the dirty part was always the best.

"Yolei, are you coming? We have to go." Cody interrupted her thoughts. Oh yeah, the DigitalWorld!

***

Of course, she did get along with T.K. much better then with any of the others, but that didn't mean she had feelings for him. Arg! Why was she troubling herself with such futile topics!? That damn Yolei, what did she always do that? Sometimes Kari wished she would mind her own business, now she was going to be uncomfortable around T.K. for a week and T.K. noticing was inevitable. Even now she didn't feel fine.

T.K. was in front of her with Patamon on his head, as usual. He didn't seem like he would talk to her anytime soon, even if he did before, that was good. It's not like he wasn't the talkative type, but he liked his Digimon a lot. His friend had given his life to save T.K. and the boy still hadn't forgiven himself for what had happened that day to Patamon. The DigitalWorld was a second home to them and the Digimon were their family, T.K. had learned it the hard way.

"Kari, is there something wrong?" The fog in front of the girl's eyes disappeared in a flash when Gatomon, her Digimon, pulled on her hand with a worried look. T.K. turned around.

Kari didn't answer as T.K. looked at her. He put his hand on her forehead. "You're red or something… Are you sick?" Kari looked away. "No, I'm fine I just…need some sleep I guess.

T.K. smiled to her. Which unclenched odd reactions, in her stomach: butterflies and on her face: which turned almost deep red.

Kari never really admitted it because she thought they were only friends and she only loved him as a friend, but T.K. was kind of cute. Especially with that smile he only gave her and his brother, that loving smile. She could still feel his hand on her forehead when he pulled away, the heat that it generated was burning on the surface making her feel like she was going to explode.

Maybe, he was only what she thought…only a friend. She didn't know what T.K. meant when he said "I care about you." She never tried to find a real answer, even when he gave her a vague one. He didn't want to explain, she had no right to force it out of him.

But…maybe it was more, more then friends…deeper feelings, for her.

She never realised the silence that twirled around her. It was like an heavy wind of emptiness that made the DigitalWorld grow darker and lonelier, like a person. 

***

Yolei was happy, too happy. Cody was worried, what was she thinking? What was she trying to pull? Every time he asked, she would only smile and keep jumping around, not realising she wasn't acting like her normal self.

"Yolei, tell me what's going on!" She stopped and turned around to look at him, Hawkmon and Armadilomon with a big smile. "Nothing.", she just answered and kept dancing around until she finally stopped.

Cody sweat dropped, what was it this time?

"Isn't there suppose to be water in there?" The little boy looked ahead. She was right, there should have been a lake somewhere that way but only a huge hole could be seen. If he looked farther away, he could only see darkness. Darkness? Since when did the sky in the DigitalWorld looked so dark? He hadn't realised it before, too worried about Yolei to examine his surroundings.

"Look Cody, plants…water type ones, all dried up!" Yolei was now in the lake, but not at the bottom only on one of the sides. Her feet were tangled up in some strange plant. When she broke away, they shattered in thousands of pieces as if they were made of glass.

Cody made his way in and examined the plants himself. It had been a couple of days since the water had been gone, he could see it. They were dead, of course.

"Cody! Come on! Lets go see that way!" A second ago she was beside him and now she was on the hedge of the dried up lake and walking away, fast. How fast could she walk? Cody stood up. "Hey! Wait up!"

He ran behind her but rapidly lost her. She was exited again, there was nothing he could do about it.

He found her a couple of minutes later, she was in the lake kneeling and was looking at something you could call a miracle: There was water, but it was strolling down to someplace he couldn't see. It was too dark.

He kneeled beside her only to make her stand up and follow the little river. She stopped a couple of meters away at the sound of rolling rocks under her feet. A pit, a bottomless pit was right in front of her. All she could see was darkness in front of her nose and nothing else. It was approaching slowly and eating up everything in its path.

She reached an hand and tried to touch it. What ever it was, it had to go or else the DigitalWorld was going to disappear for good. She didn't want that.

Trying to touch the darkness, her hand never connected with anything as she got pulled in by a very strong force.

"YOLEI!!" Cody watched in horror as his friend entered the black wall. Oh my god, what was he going to do? What was he going to do!!??!!

************************

   [1]: mailto:st_rodrigue@hotmail.com



	2. Ink virus

Contagious pairing

Disclaimers: I do not own digimon so please don't sue me, I'm only writing this for fun. It belongs to whoever wrote it and I'm very happy for him 'cause he's got good imagination. :P

My apologies to anybody who was actually waiting for the next part. LOL (is that possible?) I've got school and everything (believe it or not I'm in college and I'm turning 18 at the end of the month…nice Digimon fan I tell ya ^^;). Lots of homework, no time for myself, so I waited for some holidays to write late. 'Cause it's always better when I do that, but you don't need to know.

Like I said before it's a KariXT.K and KenXYolei, so people who don't like those couples read something else. (not that I'm against you reading my stuff)

Please if you people are nice (and I know you are), review me!! It's encouraging and helps me continue my work.

Oh yeah, sorry for the Yolei bashing fan who reviewed me last time, I kind of like Yolei so she's going to stay alive LOL

Sei-chan ([**st_rodrigue@hotmail.com**][1])

Contagious pairing

Chapter 2

Ink virus

"What do you mean she just disappeared?!" Cody had never seen Ken so worried about something in his life. He looked even more dangerous then when he was the Digimon Emperor, as if he was going to eat him or something. Taking a step back, the little DigiDestined didn't know what he should do or say. All he knew was that a second before she was next to him and then, gone. Sucked in the big dark fog that surrounded all the DigitalWorld, he hadn't been able to do anything and felt already bad about it. He felt helpless and weak, her friend was gone because of him. But it wasn't a reason, Ken didn't have to yell at him.

"I thought you were responsible enough to take care of her!!" Cody looked away. He didn't have any answer to that complaint. Or maybe…he turned to face him with a challenging look. "Why didn't YOU take care of her then? If you love her so much, you should have gone with her! She would have been glad to know you care about her, she likes you very much you." Ken blushed slightly. "Don't change the subject." Cody snorted. "I'm sure you wouldn't have been able to do anything either anyway." Ken turned deep red, he was furious, but you could still see the shyness of Cody's first words in his face. He still tightened his fists prepared to hit Cody. "I would at least have tried!" Now it was Cody's turn to be mad, that was a little below the belt.

"Stop! Both of you! Really, you're acting like a couple of two years old!" They both turned to look at Kari, who seemed as pissed as they were. She was containing all of it of course.

Resting a hand on one of Kari's shoulder, T.K. looked at her with soft eyes. "Don't worry Kari, I'm sure we'll find her." She looked away, keeping herself from blushing. Why did she feel so bad around him now? Before it was nothing, they were always together and had so much fun. But now…now, because of Yolei…she couldn't stand being so close to him. His hand didn't move as he gave his point to the others. Concentrating on breathing normally, Kari didn't hear anything.

"Kari, you'll come with us. Ok?" She looked up surprised and saw T.K. face smiling down at her. _Come on Kari, you can take it. There's nothing different about the two of you, Yolei was just joking. Get a hold of yourself!_ She took a deep breath and smiled back at him. Hiding the urge to blush on the back of her head, good for her that she could control her feelings like that.

Davis looked at her with a neutral expression on his face, she was gone. He had lost her for good now and there was nothing he could do about it. Or so he thought, but maybe…maybe, he could win her. He had to defeat T.O. or something, anything that would make her change her mind about him.

He knew she considered him as a friend and a copy of her own brother, which was true. They were the same, that's why he always thought he had a chance with her. She did love her brother very much even if they somewhat fought a lot. But T.A. was more skilful then he thought. Davis had seen her blush when he put his hand on her shoulder. It didn't last very long, but he saw it. His heart twisted.

Cody and Ken were now ignoring each other. Ken was at the hedge of the bottomless pit where Yolei had disappeared, but didn't try to get too close to it. Besides, Wormon wouldn't let him. Hawkmon was next to him smiling, he looked fine. Actually, Ken couldn't erase the idea that the digimon was too calm, smiling really. Shouldn't he worry? Yolei was gone! Didn't he care about what happened to her?

Turning his attention back to the darkness, the young man tried to forget about the flying digimon, probably was just his imagination.

That's when he saw something he didn't want to see. A place he hated so much it made him freak out all the time he only heard about it. Backing away quickly as his eyes opened in fear and disbelief, he fell in the little water that was left. He kept himself from yelling, but the horror could be seen in his reaction.

Kari and T.K. looked at him after waving to the others who were going to try to find out why the DigitalWorld was disappearing while they were going to get Yolei back. Kari kneeled next to him, he had that look on his face. He had had it several times before, when he would see it. But it was impossible to see it from here, so why? "Don't tell me you saw it Ken, or I'll scream."

T.K. didn't understand; he eyed Patamon who seamed as clueless as he was. _What does she mean by it? Is it a digimon or something like that? No…impossible, Ken wouldn't be afraid of a digimon!_ "It?" Kari didn't answer T.K. as Ken gave it for her. "The…it's the…the dark ocean…!!"

No…she didn't want to hear that, it had to be a lie. She turned around to look at the darkness in front of her and searched for anything she could recognise.

Praying that Ken was just imagining things, she stood up and approached it slowly. But she knew he was right, she could feel it. It was back; the darkness was going to take her. This time nobody would be able to stop it, she sensed it in her bones. It had grown much stronger then the last time.

***

Opening her eyes, Yolei didn't recognise her surroundings, even if it looked familiar. She was on a boat in the middle a something that looked like an ocean, a very **dark** ocean. She tilted her head in realisation, the dark ocean! The one Kari and Ken were so afraid of. She was in the middle of it?

Looking around, she tried to find a scrap of land. Anything she could get to, she didn't like water very much.

Around her were miles of dark blue waters. Nothing was moving as if it was dead, no life to be seen, and no digimon. _Like in the DigitalWorld_, she thought. It was true that she hadn't seen any when she was walking with Cody. Now that she thought about it, it was pretty quiet there too. "But still, there was at least a sun there!", she yelled. Nothing happened.

She sweat dropped, why did she even think the sun would obey her command? It was very stupid.

She sighed, why couldn't she see anything? There had to be something around here, I mean, maybe the digimon were all here, with her. They probably got all sucked in wondering what the hell it was. No…digimon weren't as stupid as she was, then again.

Looking down in the water, she wasn't surprised that the water was too deep for her to see anything. Or maybe just too dark…

She growled as she realised she hadn't moved at all since she had woken up. There weren't any oar anywhere in the boat either. Did she have to use her hands? Great, just great. Why did she have to get herself wet, to get to dry place. Didn't seem very logical in her book.

Oh well, might as well get on with it. Using her hands, she started moving forward. Going straight ahead, very slowly but she still did, she searched around for land. That's when she saw it. How odd, she hadn't spotted it first and now it was right there in front of her nose, only meters away. She chuckled, nice situation she was in, and even her eyes were failing her now.

She saw something else too, something she knew very well : Digimons, lots of digimons. She had been right after all, they were all there, even Agumon and the others, she could see them very clearly now.

A couple of minutes later, she was next to them and trying to get their attention, they weren't answering at all. Turning around them and trying to stop them, nothing worked. They kept walking around in circles, as if they were waiting for something to happen.

Yolei pouted. "Why does everything have to be dark around here? I mean, am I the only one who talks, acts normally and as colours here?" No answer, of course.

Putting her hand of her hips fuming, she hit one mystery digimon on the head. No reaction. She kicked it. Nothing. Putting one hand on her forehead because she was getting a headache, she sat down and saw it on her hand.

It was black, pitch black and was moving fast. It was eating her alive, sucking the life force out of her. So she thought, her hands were completely grey now and the virus was making its way up her arm.Trying to rub it off, she ran down to the ocean again and put water on it. Only to make it far worse then it was before. It got stronger and was now spreading all over her body. There were spot of dark ink, or what ever it was; it was the only name she could give it, on her legs, on her chest and in her face. She could feel it, it was cold, like ice. It didn't hurt at all, but she felt number as time past. She could still walk a little, but it drained her of her energy very fast.

When had she got the disease? Was it when she was on the dark waters trying to get to shore? Or maybe it was when she hit the digimon… So, the virus was contagious and she got it when she tried to communicate with somebody? Was the virus spreading in the DigitalWorld too? Was it because of it that everything was getting dark?

But…why did it get worse when she put water on it? Was it the source of the sickness that was eating her alive?

Stupid question, probably not… The dark ocean was evil so it helped evil spread, very logical. It was like trying to get to person with the same personality together, it would only get very bad. Well, it depended on the person, Tai and Davis got along very well and so did Ken and Kari. But she was a little like Davis too and she always fought with him, well…when it was about food actually.

Sighing, she missed the fight she would have with Davis. It was pretty fun actually…

Shaking her head she looked around with a look of determination of her face. No, she would not let it take her over. She had to get out to warn the others, the virus was spreading to fast for her to even consider depression. "I don't want Kari and Ken to be afraid anymore, they had their share of bad luck. I will protect them no matter what!" 

Standing up, she looked around trying to find a way out but she stopped herself. No wait, things were always appearing when she least expected them to. So maybe…MAYBE if she tries to think about something else like she did the exit will appear to her. Wishing she was right with all her might, she sat back down.

*************************

   [1]: mailto:st_rodrigue@hotmail.com



End file.
